exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoe Yamainu
Tomoe Yamainu is a rebellious Rokugani turned Divine Servant. Story From a Rebellion to Another Tomoe was humbly raised by a peasant family oppressed by Rokugan's caste system. Eventually however due to raids and conflicts between two clans, Tomoe's farm was torn apart, her parents killed, and she was taken and raped as a prize by the conquering Samurai. Escaping by awaking powerful Fire magic, Tomoe slaughtered the peasants before taking the name Yama-inu and forging her own band of Ronin warriors. However, at the apex of her rebellious travels through Rokugan, she was ambushed and killed by Isao Yajinden, who used this sacrifice to fuel his personal magic. Tomoe was immediately resurrected as a Divine Servant of Aquarius and, when summoned for a war, started a rebellion against the war's summoners, planning to free all Divine Servants from the reign of another. Howling Mountain-Dog Tomoe was stopped however by Pyrrha Nikos who fought and defeated her ; before Tomoe could retaliate however, she was betrayed by Arch Nebilim who cut off her Mana supply, and faded away. Pyrrha's determination would however end up with her bringing Tomoe back, allowing her to stay by her side - and eventually, delving into Tomoe's past, learning of her true lineage as a heir to Yi and the Okami. Tomoe briefly reappeared in Pyrrha's next Servant War, helping her as an Aquarius once more; however, she was promptly killed by Roxanne, using Pyrrha's body. Returning to Pyrrha's household in the Cheshire Isle with Mortimer Thule's help, Tomoe quickly forgave Pyrrha's involuntary action and, upon learning of Roxanne's fate, forgave her as well, staying alongside Pyrrha and encouraging her. Appearance Tomoe is a red-eyed, black-haired woman with a fierce expression and a scarred face, dressed in a simplistic red Kimono. After discovering her bloodline, she can transform into a white wolf, and often is seen with a wolf's ears. Personality Tomoe is simple, honest, proud and impulsive - she hates the sight of injustice, especially if its origin is social. Refusing that one may be superior due to a higher birth, or that one may use others as servants or lesser men, she is constantly waging wars against the world's imbalances, sowing chaos with her iron resolve and opposing those who stand in her path, ironically acting as a charismatic leader despite her hatred of authority. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Tomoe possesses extremely high physical abilities as a Samurai; they become supernatural in nature as a Divine Servant. She is extremely talented with short blades. * Fire Mastery: Tomoe is a talented mage, using Fire powers without even the use of Shamanism. * Partial Metamorphosis: Tomoe can transform into the namesake "yama-inu" Okami at will. * Divine Servant Abilities: She possesses immense abilities as Divine Servant Tomoe of Aquarius. Her Aquarius ability - independent existence without a Master's contribution - is exceedingly high for a Servant. Storylines * Legend of the Five Rings : Fates and Fortunes mentions her. * Magus Wars : Loyalty features her as a central antagonist. * Magus Wars : Honor briefly features her. Trivia * Tomoe's first name is that of a classic Japanese heraldic symbol. This hints to Tomoe's dual relation with nobility. * Yama-Inu - literally "mountain dog" - is a name given to Japanese wolves. This is a triple reference: ** To Tomoe's own past, mistreated and brutally abused while being insulted of being a "dog", something she ended up wearing with pride. ** To the Rokugani Clans' tendency of naming themselves after animals, with Tomoe following suit in a parody of their customs. ** To Tomoe's Okami blood. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Rokugan Category:Divine Servant